Amigo
by Lilith Evans Black
Summary: James y Sirius son amigos. Y sólo una palabra, significa un mundo para ellos. Basado en la canción Amigo de Marc Anthony.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es mío. La canción tampoco es mía.

Leve mención slash Sirius/Remus.

_Cursiva pasado, o sea, el colegio_. Letra normal presente

* * *

**AMIGO**

_Sirius está harto. Harto de que la pelirroja humille a su _amigo_, y de que a éste no le entre en la cabeza que por mucho que la persiga no va a acceder a salir con él. Si Evans no se da cuenta de cuánto vale su amigo y de lo mucho que la quiere, él tiene que encargarse de espabilar a James. Porque un Merodeador no se arrastra ni ante los profesores que les castigan .Y su _amigo_ menos._

_-Cornamenta, tío, no puedes seguir así_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Arrastrándote detrás de Evans. No me gusta._

_-Así cuando se dé cuenta de que me quiere estaré cerca_

_-No. O lo dejas o cambias de estrategia, pero no me gusta ver cómo te humilla a cada momento._

_-¿Y qué sugieres?_

_-¿Qué es lo único que no has intentado?- a Sirius le brillan los ojos, al menos dejará de arrastrarse un tiempo. James le mira interrogante.- Intenta darle celos, ignórala. Sí, ya sé que es lo más típico del mundo, pero casi siempre funciona- se apresura a decir, cuando ve que James va a abrir la boca para replicar._

_-Vale_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Un bosque. De noche. Cerca de la guarida de la Orden del Fénix. _Demasiado_ cerca. No han tenido tiempo de preparar una estrategia. Sonaron las alarmas y salieron corriendo, varita en mano, a defender el cuartel. Sirius, James, Remus y Lily en cabeza. Está protegido por hechizos, pero no quieren que los mortífagos se acerquen mucho más, porque los notarán y concentrarán todos sus esfuerzos en deshacerlos. Les habrán encontrado. Y no pueden permitirlo.

Es una batalla a la desesperada. No luchan por sus vidas, si no por el futuro de los magos. Porque esos desgraciados no se lleven por delante todo el bien que hay en el mundo, sean magos, mestizos o muggles. Por la gente que se oculta en el cuartel, que arriesga sus vidas porque creen en un mañana sin que el Señor Tenebroso siembre el caos y el miedo. Por un futuro mejor, como fue en el pasado. Por Harry y niños como él, que están naciendo durante la guerra, para los que quieren una vida feliz.

Por eso, cuando un mortífago desarma a James, éste se lanza encima de él, en vez de ocultarse y esperar la maldición asesina. Al mortífago le pilla de sorpresa y por el golpe de James en el estómago pierde la varita, desorientado. Se convierte en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, puñetazos, patadas, se trata de mantener al otro ocupado para que no recupere la varita.

James oye un grito de mujer y, preocupado por Lily, se gira y la busca con la mirada para asegurarse de que está bien. El mortífago lo ataca por detrás y le aprieta el cuello con su brazo, para ahogarlo. James se revuelve, le da golpes, hace todo lo que puede para librarse de su brazo, pero todo es inútil, porque se va quedando sin aire.

Hasta que de repente, cae de rodillas en la hierba, y el aire fresco de la noche vuelve a inundar sus pulmones. Se gira como puede y con la vista borrosa distingue a Sirius, que le mira con una sonrisa justo antes de salir a la caza de otro mortífago.

-Gracias _amigo_- susurra James, mientras se pone a buscar su varita y ve al mortífago que yace muerto en la hierba.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_-James, tengo que contarte algo- le dice Sirius a James mientras se dirigen a los vestuarios, a la salida del entrenamiento de quidditch_

_-¿Qué pasa, Canuto?_

_Sirius no sabe cómo decírselo. Lleva mucho tiempo pensándolo, pero no se le ocurre la manera de plantearle un tema tan... ¿vergonzoso? No, no se avergüenza. Delicado. Sí, cree que esa es la palabra. El Casanova, el Don Juan, ha caido. Sabe que James se reirá, porque él ha estado muchos años burlándose de él por estar enamorado de Lily. Que se reirá sólo de eso._

_-Verás, es que... creo que..._

_-¿Qué es, Sirius?- una pregunta seria. James está preocupado. En 7 años no ha visto a su amigo titubear nunca. Y ponerse rojo menos. Es casi imperceptible, pero si lo conoces tan bien como conoce James a Sirius, se nota mucho._

_-Es que estoy saliendo con alguien_

_-Pero eso no es nada nuevo_

_-Y creo que, bueno... que le quiero- James se rasca la barbilla, meditando. Eso ha sonado muy raro._

_-¿Qué la quieres cómo? ¿Cómo yo a Lily? ¿Dices que estás enamorado?- James siente correr la adrenalina por su sangre, y espera una confirmación antes de estallar en risas._

_-Pues creo que... sí- y no se hace esperar más._

_Se ríe como cree que no se ha reído en su vida. Ni siquiera se rió tanto cuando transformaron la túnica de la profesota McGonagall en un bikini. Se le saltan las lágrimas, le duele la barriga y no puede casi respirar. Piensa que se va a desmayar.._

_-¿Y quién es la afortunada?- consigue parar de reir para que la pregunta se entienda. Sirius está terriblemente serio cuando lo mira antes de contestar, mientras se prepara para estallar en risas otra vez._

_-Remus.- Remus, su amigo, el licántropo. Un merodeador. Un chico. A James se le van las ganas de reírse y se le instala un calor diferente en el cuerpo. Se siente feliz de que su amigo confíe tanto en él para contarle algo tan serio. Coloca su mano en el hombro de Sirius y le sonríe comprensivo. No necesitan decirse nada. Sirius sabe que James le comprende y James le dice que puede contar con él para lo que sea. Siempre. Sólo con ese gesto._

_Pero ¡eh! ¡Son Merodeadores! Los momentos tiernos y comprensivos no pueden durar mucho... y James estalla en risas otra vez, exclamando ¡Sirius está enamorado! y se retuerce en el césped cuando Sirius le empuja y lo tira de las gradas._

_En las duchas están solos, porque se han entretenido y el resto de equipo se ha marchado. Y james canturrea, al son de la música de 'Here comes the sun' "Sirius está enamorado". Se ríe porque Sirius está enamorado. No porque sea de Remus, nunca se reiría por eso._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

-Es una misión de la que probablemente no volváis. Sé que no debería pediros esto a vosotros, pero sois los magos más rápidos, ágiles y eficientes que tenemos.

-¿Vamos los tres?- pregunta Sirius, sentado en una butaca del despacho se Dumbledore en el cuartel, mirando alternativamente a Remus y James, y deseando que Dumbledore diga que solo irá él. No quiere que su amigo y su novio arriesguen su vida por esta guerra. Ellos se tienen que quedar a salvo en el cuartel. Con Harry y con Lily.

-No, Sirius. Tu tienes que ir al Callejón Knockturn a informarte de los últimos movimientos de los mortífagos. Irán Remus y James.

Sirius aprieta los dientes y asiente. Sabe que es inútil quejarse. Conoce a Dumbledore y no cambiará de opinión. Se encargará por su cuenta de solucionar el tema. No será lo más ético, pero es su estilo, y siempre le ha ido bien así.

Dumbledore les explica que saldrán esa misma noche, a las 4 de la madrugada. Como es una misión peligrosa, es vital que vayan los 2, por si acaso. No sabrá nadie que han ido a una misión, y no pueden comentarlo. Se irán durante la noche, sin avisar a nadie.

Sirius desconecta el resto de la reunión, luego cenan y se acuestan.

A las 2:30, Sirius no puede dormir más. Despierta a Remus.

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 2:30. Nos vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-A la misión

-La misión es de James y mía. Tu no vas a ningún lado.

-No pienso permitir que mi _amigo_ vaya a una misión suicida. Harry acaba de nacer y necesita a su padre.

Remus pensó en replicarle, pero cuando veía esa mirada decidida, no había nadie capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Salieron a las 3 y, cuando a las 4:15 James subió al cuarto de Sirius y Remus se lo encontró vacío, con una nota en la almohada.

"Nos vemos a la vuelta, Jimmy. Cuida de Harry.

Canuto"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que yo sea el padrino de Harry? Remus es mucho mejor ejemplo. Yo lo llevaré por el mal camino.

Cuando Sirius está nervioso, dice muchas tonterías. No habría nada en el mundo que le hiciese más ilusión que ser el padrino de Harry, pero no está acostumbrado a sentirse tan querido.

-Calla, Canuto, y ponte bien la corbata.

El bautizo es oficiado por Dumbledore, en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Todos están sonrientes. Sirius está más feliz que en toda su vida, con su ahijado en brazos. Es un momento que nunca olvidarán. Y un poco de luz en medio de toda la oscuridad de la guerra.

_-Canuto, te prometo, que cuando nazca nuestro primer hijo, de Lily y mío, tú serás el padrino. Gracias tío- James le abraza tan fuerte que le corta la respiración_

_-Si no me sueltas moriré ahogado antes de que ese pobre niño nazca- dice, con un hilo de voz- James lo suelta y le revuelve el pelo. Se mira al espejo una última vez y sale por la puerta de la habitación._

_Gracias al plan de Sirius, Lily ha accedido a salir con James. Contando también con la influencia de cierto hombre lobo y la insistencia de un perro terco la pelirroja ha cedido por fin._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Es un ataque. Perfectamente sincronizado. Como la táctica de un partido de quidditch. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

- ¡Vamos a darles una paliza a esas serpientes!- exclama Sirius.

Ahora no están en guerra, no se están jugando la vida. Son Merodeadores.

El terreno de juego está preparado: delimitado por hechizos de Dumpledore, la hierba rociada con pociones de Lily, su calzado debidamente hechizado, aurores camuflados en los árboles, apostados alrededor de los Merodeadores, cubriendo la retaguardia.

Y a la orden del capitán del equipo, como siempre, empieza el juego:

-¡AHORA!- se oye la voz potente de Sirius retumbando en todo el terreno de juego.

Sirius, James y Remus en cabeza, en el centro del ataque. Los Merodadores en todo su esplendor. Con sonrisas que anuncian bromas pesadas y armados con sus varitas y su ejército. Luchando por ganar. Luchando por su vida.

Una masacre. Han perdido a unos cuantos aurores, pero han acabado con casi todos los mortífagos.

Y lo celebran, porque es algo que hay que celebrar. Siguen vivo un día más.

En el salón del cuartel general corren las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, whisky de fuego, e incluso ron y tequila.

Dos amigos sentados en el suelo apoyados en una pared, demasiado borrachos para levantarse pero no tanto como para no recordar las cosas al día siguiente. Abrazados, apoyados uno en el otro para no resbalar por la pared.

-Canuto, te quiero, _hermano._

-Yo también te quiero Jimmy- Sirius intenta besarle, y James se aparta con una mueca de asco.

-Eres un crío, Black. Madura.

-¿Te gustan maduritos?

Risas. La broma de siempre, lo que no le quita significado a lo que se dicen. Todo lo serio seguido de una broma. Siempre. Merodeadores hasta la muerte.

**La noche siguiente, Voldemort ataca el Valle de Godric, sólo y por sorpresa.**

**Es el fin de la guerra.**

**Y el principio del fin de los Merdeadores.**

FIN

* * *

_Letra de la canción Amigo, de Marc Anthony_

Tu eres mi hermano del alma, realmente el amigo  
Que en todo camino y jornada esta siempre conmigo  
Aunque eres un hombre aun tienes alma de nino  
Aquel que me da su amistad su respeto y carino

Recuerdo que juntos pasamos muy duros momentos  
Y tu no cambiaste por fuertes que fueran los vientos  
Es tu corazon una casa de puertas abiertas  
Tu eres realmente el mas cierto en horas inciertas

En ciertos momentos dificiles que hay en la vida  
Buscamos a quien nos ayude a encontrar la salida  
Y aquella palabra de fuerza y de fe que me has dado  
Me da la certeza que siempre estuviste a mi lado

Tu eres mi amigo del alma que en toda jornada  
Sonrisa y abrazo festivo a cada llegada  
Me dices verdades tan grandes con frases abiertas  
Tu eres realmente el mas cierto en horas inciertas

No preciso ni decir  
Todo eso que te digo  
Pero es bueno asi sentir  
Que eres tu mi gran amigo  
No preciso ni decir  
Todo eso que te digo  
Pero es bueno asi sentir  
Que yo tengo un gran amigo

**Nda: **Espero que os haya gustado. Esque esta canción les venía tan bien a James y Sirius :) Es como si fuese James el que canta la canción. _Odio_ tantísimo a JK por cargarse a los Merodeadores. Menos mal que hay gente que les da vida.

Besos y gracias por leer.


End file.
